


How About One Date?

by Japanfangirl19



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: FF7R spoilers!!!, ITS SO FLUFFYYYY, M/M, Tifa shows up a bit, lil angst, side Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japanfangirl19/pseuds/Japanfangirl19
Summary: Sephiroth is going on his first date ever. And it’s with the man he had been obsessed but slowly fell in love with most of his life. Cloud Strife.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 43





	How About One Date?

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo everyone! So this idea sprung up with the fact that I have seen no Gold Saucer Sefikura fics ever. (At least from what I’ve seen lol) so I wanted to try my hand in this.
> 
> This takes place in the FF7R universe. My theory is that there are two Sephiroths. One in the current timeline and the other from the future after Advent Children. So this Sephiroth is the future one and more sane.
> 
> So without further ado, enjoy!!!

In the hotel room, Aerith is humming as she is sitting behind Sephiroth on the bed braiding his hair. Normally he wouldn’t let anyone touch his hair, but the flower girl insisted. 

He remembers when she styled it the first time. She asked everyone’s opinion on it after she was finished. Everyone was impressed. But the only opinion he cared for was Cloud’s.

“I like it. It looks nice. Maybe you should change your hairdo more often, Sephiroth”

He smirks and walks away from them to get more firewood for the fire for the night. After that, he demanded Aerith to do his hair in different styles just to get Cloud’s comment on them. Aerith clapped her hands excitedly and was pleased.

So on this particular night, he has Aerith help him with his hair and outfit. She suggested to wear casual clothes instead of his usual outfit. A gray long sleeve shirt with black leggings and black shoes.

“And there! Looking good!”

Aerith says smiling and goes to sit beside Sephiroth on the bed.

“So, you ready?”

“I’m not so sure...I never been on a date before. Especially with Cloud”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine! Don’t worry about it. It’s Cloud’s first date too”

“Really? I thought...”

Aerith shook her head, “Nope, remember that doesn’t happen in this timeline”

“Right...”

Ever since Sephiroth came from the future, he has been bumping into the others to guide them and make sure they are ready. 

After the incident at the Temple of the Ancients, he joined them to help take down the Sephiroth in this timeline. Sephiroth managed to stop him from getting the Black Materia from Cloud. He knew if he had it, then the Planet was doomed. And then everything will repeat. He can’t have that. 

So he persuaded Cloud to assist him and his group. So that he can protect Cloud and the Planet better.

Cloud’s friends didn’t like it at first. It took them a while to get used to him. Other than Cloud, Aerith was to first to break the invisible line between himself and the others. 

Also, she’s the only one who understood what he was going through. The timelines can be confusing. With her help he can better understand things. 

“Aerith, are you, upset that you never got to date him this time?”

Aerith smiles and shakes her hand, “No, it’s alright. It’s better this way. He feels more of himself with you than with me. Besides, someone else has caught my eye”

Sephiroth raises an eyebrow in question, “Oh? Who?”

Aerith giggles, “Oh you’ll find out. Anyways, you got to meet with Cloud outside the hotel remember? Come on!”

She gets up and pulls his arm with his entire body out the door of his hotel room. They decided to stay at the hotel at the Gold Saucer. They got a nice deal on the rooms, especially with Reeve’s help.

They get to the lobby and he sees Cloud outside. He stiffens, he’s getting nervous. But that’s ridiculous. The Great Sephiroth never gets nervous. 

“There he is! Now remember, be yourself, okay?”

Sephiroth nods at Aerith’s last pep talk and he slowly makes his way to the doors. Once there he turns his head behind to where Aerith is still standing. Aerith smiles and gives him a thumbs up. Sephiroth sighs and turns back to the doors and heads outside.

He sees Cloud to the side leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed. He was wearing a black long sleeve turtleneck with blue jeans and black sneakers. He looks really nice, he thought.

Sephiroth shook his head opens his mouth to speak, when Cloud opens his eyes and sees Sephiroth. He smiles, “There you are. I was thinking that I got stood up”

Sephiroth felt bad, did he already ruin it? 

“Well it’s alright, I knew that you’ll get nervous. This is your first fun outing in a while right?”

Sephiroth internally sighs in relief that he didn’t ruin it, and he nods.

“Knew it, well I have our outing planned out but I was thinking that I give you choices, and see which areas you want to try first”

“Really? But, I know nothing about the attractions here”

“I know, that’s why I’m giving you a choice to see what you want to do”

“Ummm”

Sephiroth was conflicted. Usually someone would say directly what he should do and he just does it. It’s always been planned out. But he was never given a choice.

Cloud sees that Sephiroth is in a dilemma and leans away from the wall and begins walking, “Come on let’s walk together and look around. I’m sure something will intrigue you along the way”

Sephiroth nods and walks beside Cloud and looks around. There are many things to do here. He doesn’t know what to choose, but then he sees a row of small booths with different games to them. He has always seen them in movies and stuff. He was always curious and wanted to try it one day.

Sephiroth pointed at them, “What about those gaming booths”

Cloud looked at them and nodded, “Yeah sure, which one?”

“Um, how about that one”

He pointed at a booth that had a shooting range. Cloud nods and walks over to it.

“Hello fellow gentleman! Step right up! Shoot all 5 targets with 5 bullets to win the top prizes!”

Sephiroth took up the toy gun to shot at the targets. He never used a gun before. He always has been trained in swords. But it can’t be that hard, right?

Unfortunately yes, because he only hit one target out of four. He sagged his shoulders a bit in disappointment. How embarrassing. He was a general for Gaia’s sake! And he couldn’t shoot more than one target?!

He gave the toy gun back to the worker of the booth. Cloud noticed Sephiroth’s disappointment. So he steps up to the worker, “Can I try?”

“Sure!”

Cloud took the toy gun and held the gun the proper way than how Sephiroth himself held it. It was just a few seconds, but those few seconds were a blur when Cloud shot his bullets. And he hit all 5 targets. Both Sephiroth and the worker were shocked. Cloud sighs and grins at Sephiroth, “I did it!”

The worker finally was able to get ahold of himself and clears his throat, “Um, well then, pick any prizes from the top row!”

Cloud gave the toy gun back to the worker and looks at the plush toys lined up. He looks at Sephiroth then back at the toys, he perked up finally making a decision. 

“That one”

He points and the worker nods and gives him the plush toy. “Thank you for your time! Have fun rest of your day at the Gold Saucer!”

Cloud thanks them and walks over to Sephiroth and holds out the prize, “Here, for you”

Sephiroth looks at Cloud with his eyes widened, “Really?”

Cloud nods, “Yeah, I did win it for you”

Sephiroth sighs and takes it from Cloud’s hands. It’s a Black Chocobo plush toy. The size of it was like a small pillow. He squeezes a bit on the plush toy, it’s soft.

Cloud smiles, glad that Sephiroth likes it, “Come on, let’s see where we can go next”

They get to the Station Square where the attractions split off, 

“Hmm I don’t know what to choose”

Cloud nods understanding, “Okay then, how about I give you two choices”

Sephiroth thought that was a better idea. Narrows things down better.

“Okay then, how about, Ghost Square, for the haunted mansion or Wonder Square, for the arcade?”

Both choices intrigue Sephiroth. On one hand, he never been through a haunted mansion. The closet was the one in Nibelheim and well, that was filled with monsters. An arcade is interesting too, because he never played such an array of games. 

As he thought long and hard he finally came to a decision,

“How about the haunted mansion”

Cloud looked a little unsure but he nodded, “Alright then, let’s go”

While they could take the ‘fun’ way by sliding down into Ghost Square, Cloud thought it would be better to just take the stairs. Which was fine with him. They use their GP to get access to the haunted mansion and started to walk through it. 

So far, it’s not that exciting to Sephiroth. There are the occasional jump scares but it didn’t really affect him. Cloud though...

“What was that?”

He looks around panicking. 

“It’s okay, it’s just sound effects”

Cloud nods and agrees with him.

“Yeah, yeah you’re right”

Every time something came out to scare them, Cloud will jump and yelp in fright while Sephiroth puts an arm in front of Cloud to protect him. It’s not going to do anything of course. But he thought it would reassure Cloud more better.

They are almost out of the place when a sudden sound came from the shadows. Cloud jumps at the sound, “What was that?!”

Sephiroth was unsure as well. Sephiroth stood alert with his arm in front of Cloud. Sephiroth strains his eyes and then sees what it was. It walked out of the shadows and meowed. A cat. That somehow made it in this attraction.

Cloud sighs in relief, “Thank goodness”

They finally walk out of the attraction and went back to Station Square.

“Well, that wasn’t very exciting”

“Yeah...”

Sephiroth looks at Cloud worried. He is trembling a little bit. 

“Are you alright?”

Cloud takes a deep breath and let’s it out. He looks at Sephiroth smiling, “Yeah, I’ll be fine. Thanks”

Sephiroth smiles a little. That’s good. He was getting worried. He decided to change the topic, “Well, are there other attractions we can go to?”

Cloud perks up at this, “Yeah ummm”

He looks around at the other attractions, “We could go to Event Square to watch a play or Chocobo Square to watch Chocobo racing”

So sitting down and watching. He has only seen one play and that was Loveless with Genesis and Angeal. His heart pangs thinking about them. 

He wonders how they are both doing. Angeal is in the Lifestream. He can guarantee that he’s watching from there. He never talked to him when he was there. He was scared to and he felt guilty. So he ignored him. 

Genesis though...he never felt him there. So he can assume that he’s still alive somehow, but the question is, where is he?

He shouldn’t dwell on this now though. He’s on a date with Cloud. It’s supposed to be a fun night, not a depressing one. 

The other choice is Chocobo races. He hasn’t seen them but has rode one. He thinks of the Black Chocobo plush toy Cloud won for him. 

After some thinking he finally made his decision.

“How about we see the play”

Cloud nods, “Okay then, let’s go”

They went down the stairs to the play entrance. Once they got their tickets and went through the doors, they were stopped by the ushers.

“Congratulations! You are the 100th couple to arrive today! You may now star in our show!”

Both of them were confused. The ushers lead them backstage, “Come on!”

Sephiroth was unsure about this but he figured there was no harm to this.

The stage manager smiles and greets them, “Hello! You must be the 100th couple of the day!”

They both nod. The stage manager went on to explain, “Now you two will take the main two roles, the Hero and the Princess. You two can choose amongst yourselves who to be”

Cloud sighs, “I guess we have no choice. So much for sitting down and watching the play”

“Even so, this sounds more exciting”

“Well, I’m glad you’re not against it. So, who do you want to be?”

Sephiroth wasn’t sure at first. Princess or Hero? 

Well he was never rescued in his life. He was always the one to do the rescuing and fighting. He was the war hero after all. And he was raised in that way. But something about being rescued by someone else sounds intriguing to him. So maybe...

“Princess”

Cloud’s eyes widens, “Really? Are you sure?”

“Yes I’m sure”

“Then I guess I’ll be the Hero”

The stage manager, who was still there, smiled and claps their hands together, “Great! Now don’t worry about having no script, just do how you like and the actors shall improve or guide you along the way. Now I’ll be off, the assistant stage manager shall help guide you in a few minutes. I’ll let them know”

The stage manager walks away from them and they both decided to talk amongst themselves until they were called.

“So” Cloud spoke up, “Is this your first play?”

“Well, this isn’t the first play I have seen, but this is my first time being in a play”

Cloud laughs, “Yeah same”

“Now, I wonder how we can do this...”

“Well we could follow the general cliche story line of the Hero rescuing the Princess”

“Or...”

Cloud raises an eyebrow, “Or?”

Sephiroth smirks, “What about we do something different. They said we can do whatever we want”

Cloud blinks and then smirks too, “Oh I see then”

They were called off by the assistant stage manager. Cloud on stage right and Sephiroth on stage left. 

They begin with the King calling for the Hero(Cloud) for assistance to save the Princess (Sephiroth) from the dragon Valvados. The King asks for you to speak to either the Wizard or the Knight for details for the journey to save the Princess. He asks the Knight’s help to assist him on his journey.

It all was going normally, that was until they find the Princess. 

They finally arrive at the tower and call up to the Princess.

“Oh fair maiden, are you up there”

Cloud didn’t think he would get use to this fantasy talk but he apparently has a knack for it. Sometimes he can’t keep a straight face, like now.

Sephiroth looks out the window and calls out to Cloud down below, “Oh fair Hero, you have come for me at last”

He says in the same way as Cloud but he can’t help but snort a little. This is ridiculous but funny at the same time.

The Knight calls up, “Don’t worry Princess, we shall rescue you!”

Cloud stops the Knight with his arm stuck out in front of them, “Wait a moment, something is off”

The Knight looks at him confused, “What do you mean?”

“This seems too easy. Valvados is no where to be seen” he glares at the Princess, “Are you really the Princess?”

Sephiroth scoffs, “Of course I am. I’ve been trapped here for so long by that horrible dragon, waiting for help”

“Really? I see no dragon around here”

“Oh?”

“Who are you really?”

Sephiroth smirks, “It seems you have seen through my facade”

Sephiroth jumps out of the window and lands perfectly on his feet. At this point the actors are confused and are just standing there watching.

Cloud glares, “I knew it, you are the Dark Warrior! The one who has been causing chaos throughout the lands! Why are you here?!”

“I’ve been stuck here in this land, bound by a magic spell. I’ve been waiting for a chance to break it”

“Then, what of the dragon, Valvados?”

“Oh that was a lie the King came up with. He was just sending you lot to me so I can be free of this spell”

“But why would he do such a thing? Let you cause harm to his land?”

“Isn’t it obvious? Power and loyalty. Fear is the key to all that. That’s why he hired me. But ever since someone bounded me here, he has been losing that power. So he has sent many Heroes to fight against me, to only defeat them. The more I defeat, the weaker the spell, and now, you are my last victim”

Cloud raises his sword that was provided by the theatre, “Let’s see about that!”

Sephiroth also uses a sword that he snuck onto the stage to fight against Cloud. It has been a while since they have sparred. But since this is a stage, movement is limited. So they did a simple sword fight, not too over the top. But the audience was loving it. Sephiroth swore he heard a familiar feminine voice cheering them on.

Then it seems Cloud got the upper hand and knocked his sword out of his hands. He points the sword at Sephiroth, “It seems you have lost”

“No! I never lose I, noooo!”

Then he falls to his knees clutching his head. Cloud looks stunned and cautiously kneels down. “Dark warrior?”

Sephiroth gasps and looks up at Cloud, “You, you have saved me!”

“Huh?”

“My father, the King, manipulated me to be this feared Dark Warrior. But no one has ever defeated me. Now that you have, you have freed me of him. I thank you Hero”

Cloud smiles and nods, “I’m glad that I was able to help. Now, it seems we have to deal with an evil King. Shall you aid me?”

Cloud stands up and reaches his hand out to Sephiroth. Sephiroth smiles and nods, “I shall”

He grabs his hand and is assisted to stand up. Cloud calls for Knight to travel back to the kingdom together. The actors who were just standing and watching immediately got back into character and traveled alongside them. 

They get back to the kingdom and confront the King. The actor who played the King immediately knew the situation and decided to play along,

“What’s this? You seem to have saved the Princess”

Cloud nods, “Yes we have, and now it’s time for you to be punished”

“Punished? I don’t see what you mean”

Sephiroth cuts in, “You used me father. You used me to fight my own people for your own purposes. It’s about time you leave that throne”

“This is ridiculous I would never!”

Then Knight steps up, “Your majesty, you are herby arrested for your crimes!”

“No! How dare you go against me! I’m your King! Nooo!”

The king gets dragged away off stage by the Knight. Cloud turns to Sephiroth, “Well your highness, it seems that you rule the kingdom now”

“Yes it seems so, but I would need some assistance to help bring order and peace to my kingdom. Can you help my friend?”

Cloud smiles, “Of course”

They take each other’s hands, turn to the audience, “And they lived happily ever after!”

Everyone in the audience cheered while Cloud, Sephiroth, and the rest of the cast bowed. The curtains dropped and everyone went offstage. The actors congratulated Cloud and Sephiroth for an interesting performance.

The stage manager came from the sound booth to greet them again, “Well that was something I have never seen before, while I have been doing this show for years!”

They give a GP gift card, “Here! For your fantastic performance! I hope to see you two again! And maybe this time you can watch it than star in it”

They laugh and leave to check on the actors and crew.

Cloud smiles, “Welp, that was fun”

“Yes indeed”

“Hey wanna get some food? I’m starving”

“Of course”

They leave the stage area and got back to Station Square to find some food. They found a food booth that sells many different types of food, they grabbed some and went to sit down at a table. They didn’t talk much, they sat in a comfortable silence most of the time. 

Once finished they threw their trash away and Cloud took his hand. Sephiroth looks at him confused. Cloud smiles while his face flushes a bit pink, “Follow me”

Sephiroth blinks then nods. Cloud pulls him along by his hand and takes him to a Round Square to ride the Ferris Wheel. They get on and they sit facing each other. They both look out the window as it moves slowly. Sephiroth has never been on a Ferris Wheel before. But it feels relaxing. 

But then he starts to think, which he voices out loud to Cloud, “Why?”

Cloud looks away from the window with a hum in question.

“Why, would you take me on this date?”

Cloud blinks and laughs a little, “You ask me that now?”

“Well...it’s just...you never really do this sort of thing unless someone asks you, like a friend. But for you to ask someone, especially me, on a date is...”

“Out of character for me, right?”

“I guess you can say that”

Cloud sighs, “Well, it’s because, I know for a fact you never had anything ‘fun’ in your life”

“Fun? I can have fun”

Cloud chuckles, “Okay, let me put it this way. You never hang out with friends a lot and you always do missions or work. You never take the time to have a vacation and think for yourself on what you want to do”

Sephiroth thinks about what Cloud says. He’s right in a way. He never invites anyone out. It’s usually either Genesis, Angeal, or Zack who invite him out. And he never really chooses on what he wants to do, just let the others decide for him. He just does what Shinra does because, he didn’t know what else to do. And Hojo had him on a leash for ‘medical’ updates and the sort. 

He remembers when he decided that he will leave Shinra after the Nibelheim mission. He was so tired of it. That company took everything from him. His life, his friends, his freedom...

But then he saw his ‘Mother’. He had that spark of hope that he can be even greater and free. But it was a lie too. He only realized it after many years in the Lifestream when Jenova was killed. And Cloud helped him realize it too. Whether he knew it or not. 

He felt his hand being taken and looked up startled. Cloud looking at him worried. 

“I’m fine, it’s just...you...”

Cloud tilted his head, Sephiroth smiles at the action. So cute. 

“You would be the one to help me realize this huh?”

“What do you mean?” Cloud asks.

“I wish...” Sephiroth reaches his free hand to try to touch Cloud’s cheek but he retracts it scared.

“Never mind”

Sephiroth looks down and sighs. He can’t say that...

Then he feels a hand on his cheek and he looks at Cloud in shock. The fact he initiated this affectionate contact.

Cloud smiles, “I wish I got to meet you earlier too. Maybe things would have been different”

Sephiroth’s eyes widens. How did he know?! Was it their bond?

Cloud laughs, “No, I can just read it on your face”

“Huh?”

“You know, you started to express more emotions on your face ever since you have been with us. Did you know that?”

“I...”

He didn’t. He was trained to have a mask, with no expression on his face. He would only show emotions around his friends. Not with anyone else. 

“Is that okay?”

Clouds laughs and went to sit beside Sephiroth with his hand still on his cheek, “Of course it is. You look more human that way”

Human...

He never thought of himself as that. He always believed he was a monster. The way his life was, and what he became, he might as well be a monster. Even though his friends try to reassure him, he never believed them. But coming from Cloud, it sounds more believable and genuine.

He looks at Cloud, and oh, his face is close to his. Those eyes, blue but mixed with the green of Mako. But he sees the care in them that is towards him. Should, he do something? He remembers in this setting that-

Then they hearing exploding and popping noises outside and they both jump and look at the window. Fireworks. Of course. 

He never saw them up close before. They were nice to look at. Cloud sighs and leans his head on his arm, “Well it seems that our ride is nearly over”

Sephiroth didn’t know what Cloud meant by that but then he realizes they are descending to the ground and stopping. The ride attendant opens the door for them and Sephiroth steps out then Cloud steps out as well. They walk together silently back to the hotel. Sephiroth knew with this setting that he should reach his hand out to hold Cloud’s. So he does just that. And Cloud returns that hold. He smiles. This is nice.

They finally reach the hotel and Sephiroth decided to walk Cloud to his room. Once there, Cloud turns to him and smiles, “Did you have fun?”

Sephiroth smiles and nods, “Yes I did surprisingly. I didn’t think it would go this well”

Cloud laughs, “What? You expected something to go wrong?”

“Well isn’t that how dates go?”

Cloud shook his head, “I think those movies definitely give you the wrong idea”

“Yes, you’re right”

Cloud uses his key card to open the door to his room and he lets go of Sephiroth’s hand. Sephiroth feels sad about the warmth leaving his hand.

“Well, I guess it’s good night”

“Yes, I suppose it is”

They both stood there awkwardly looking at each other. Then before Cloud went into his room, he then looks back at Sephiroth determined, “I want to thank you”

Sephiroth raises his eyebrow in confusion, “Thank me? For what?”

“For...protecting me at that haunted mansion attraction. You didn’t have to but you did. So...”

He leans up and kisses Sephiroth on the cheek. Sephiroth’s body stiffens and his eyes blow wide open in shock.

“There! A token of my thanks. So um...”

Cloud looks down face going red in embarrassment. “Um, night!”

He quickly goes into his room and closes the door. The sound makes Sephiroth jump out of his daze. He puts a hand on his cheek and walks to his room slowly. It’s just three doors down after Cloud’s room. Then he hears giggling behind him and he turns to see Aerith holding onto Tifa’s arm. They seemed to have had a fun night. 

Aerith looks up and notices Sephiroth, “Oh hey! How did it go?” 

Sephiroth smiles his hand still on his cheek where Cloud kissed it, “It went great”

**Author's Note:**

> So I had the idea, of this mostly being in Sephiroth’s POV. Like you play as Sephiroth in the game and choose what things to do on your date with Cloud. I thought it would be cool lol
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
